Camp Dauntless
by rachelcullenedward cullen
Summary: What Happens when the Divergent Characters go to camp? what happens? read the first Chapter. It's a better explaination
1. Chapter 1 Summer Camp

**A/N- Hello dearies! I know I know, we weren't expecting a new story, but I really wanted to write this. Please R&R PLEASE. OK on to the story!**

**Tris's POV**

I was sitting next to my mother staring at the screen of the computer. My mother wanted me to go to "Camp Dauntless" where you learned to be a brave leader by going to a camp with no counselors for 4 months (the whole summer.) My older Brother Caleb, would be going with me. We were leaving in later today and I was looking at the website. We were supposed to be dropped off at 9. We would report to our cabins and would meet our roommates. I hadn't even packed yet, so I quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed my suitcase out of the hall closet. I looked at the clock. It was 6:30 I had an hour an a half before I had to catch my train. I hurried around the room, grabbing things I'd need. I packed two pairs of jeans and three months worth of shorts. I grabbed some tee shirts and long sleeved shirts as well. I ran into my bathroom and grabbed what little makeup I had. I grabbed a pillow and blanket then rushed downstairs. I ate a quick, healthy breakfast, Yelled at Caleb to come downstairs, then ran out the door, readying to catch the train. I jumped on as it was passing and felt a strong arm grip me and help me in the rest of the way. " I'm Christina, are you on your way to camp Dauntless?" I nodded and helped Caleb up onto the train. We sat in eerie silence for an hour then we were there. We were at the top of a building looking down on a green area. We had to jump off the top into the camp. I looked up and saw maybe thirty other people there. None of them made a move to jump, so I steeped forward taking off my cardigan, I stood at the edge. " See you at the bottom!" With that, I jumped. I smiled flying through the air. At the bottom, another arm reached out and took mine, pulled me up. I looked up into the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. I felt an electricity shoot through my hand and immediately released his. " What's your name? I'm Four and you obviously aren't a dumb scared kid like the rest of those kids up there." " Bea- scratch that Tris." " OK Tris well, I've looked around so I'll give you the tour." we walk around him pointing out various places. Then we head back to the net, and almost everyone has come down by now. Caleb is the only one still at the top. " Caleb get your ass down here!" With that, Caleb jumps. He lands safely in the net and I pull him out and hug him. " And who's this?" Four asks. " My brother Caleb." we separate into groups. Boys and Girls going to our cabins. When we get inside, we see a screen. A guy is on it. " Hello girls, I'm Max. I am the director. This is the only time you'll see me. You are here to prove you can survive without parents. Be brave. When meal time comes, you will need to go out by the camp fire. You'll see a long tunnel where food will be distributed at meal time. Tonight, you will get to know your other campers. After tonight, you are free to do whatever you want." First thing we did was introduce ourselves. "I'm Christina, this is Shauna, Lynn,Marlene, Lauren, Myra, Molly, Susan,Tori, and Tris." We looked around the room. There were ten beds. Everyone rushed to claim them and I took the bed over Christina. We quickly unpacked then someone started talking. " OK girls. I can't be the only one that brought candy, so dump it out." I suddenly remembered the peanut m&ms my mom always put in my drawers that I grabbed on the way out. I dumped them into the pile and saw that everyone had some. In total, we had sour gummy worms, peanut m&ms, nerds,sweetarts, mints, gum,sour spray candy, Gobstoppers, Hershey's chocolate, and potato chips. We decided we would all share it. Then everyone decided we should all get ready for the bonfire/ dinner.


	2. Chapter 2 Summer Fun Love

I look in my bag for something cute to wear because someone caught my eye. I grabbed a pair of skinny white shorts and a black tank top. Then started on my makeup. I put on a bit of blush and mascara and lip gloss. I grabbed a pair of Black ballet flats, slipped them on and waited for everyone else. When they were ready, we walked to the bonfire area. We were met by the boys, but none of us were ready to eat so we just did the introduction game Christina purposed. We were to say our name and one thing no one else knew. We sat in a circle. I started. " Um Hi. I'm Tris and I've never liked someone until today." " Hi I'm Caleb and I wish I was In a relationship with someone here." " I'm Christina and I like someone..." It went on like this for several minutes. " I'm Four, and My name is my biggest secret. And I won't share that but I met a girl that I think I love today." Four was the last to share, so we went to get food. We had burgers and fries and sat around sharing stories. A guy named Zeke, I think it was, asked if we wanted to play truth or dare. Before we started, something dawned on me. My mother had told me stories about how she had to go to a camp where you were forced to be with the one you loved. And this is that camp. Who is the one I love? Traditionally, the one you love purposes at the end of the four month period and you are expected to agree. " Tris! Truth or Dare" " Dare." " I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four in the girls cabin." Chris smirks evily. I ddon't really want to pull my shirt or pants off, so I pull Four up and lead him to the cabin. We get to the cabin and Four speaks " we don't have to-" I cut him off, kissing him. I feel his tounge dart over my lips and I open my mouth letting him in. his hands move to my hair and I'm sure by now I have sex hair. Chris comes in and says the seven minutes are up. " Four, truth or dare?" " Dare." " I dare you to tell the person you like that you like them." " OK Tris, I like you." I blush. " I like you too," I mumble. He smiles and sits closer to me. " Caleb, Truth or dare?" " Dare." " I dare you to make out with Zeke." Caleb takes off his shirt." Susan truth or dare?" " Truth." " Why did you come here?" Susan takes off her shirt. It's a secret. Once you figure out the secret reason your here, no one can know. " Tris, Truth or dare?" " Truth." " What did you and Four do." I stand up and slide off my jeans showing off my lacy black thong. I turn and catch Four staring. I don't want them to know about what Four and I did. I slid next to Four and sit close. " Chris-" " Dare." " I dare you to pole dance naked on a tree." She goes into the woods and does her dare. She comes back. " Tris,- " Dare." " I dare you to sit in Four's lap the rest of the game." I sit in his lap and feel something hard through his pants. I lean into his ear and whisper," Woah, got a torpedo in there?!" he blushes and laughs. " Zeke-" "dare." " I dare you to egg Uriah." he grabs an egg and hits Uriah. " Four?" " Truth." " Name please." He slides his Jeans out from under me and I cover his hard on. It's even thicker now without the jeans. " Tris?" " Truth." " Do you like me?" I pull off my shirt not wanting to tell him because of a game of truth or dare. It was getting late so we decided to continue another time. I pulled Four into the forest with me. " I do like you. I didn't want to tell you based on a truth." I pulled him in for a kiss and rubbed my hips against his. I kissed him fiercely. I hugged him and then ran to my cabin. When I walked in, everyone asked me what happened. I said I'd tell them after I showered. I quickly showered, then got dressed. I told them what happened, all the while wondering what Four was doing.

**Four's POV**

I would have to ask her tomorrow and well, tell her. I got back to the cabin and grabbed a shower getting my hard on to calm down. I hurried out and dressed going to sleep so I could see Tris quicker. When I woke the next morning, I ran to the girls cabin and grabbed Tris' hand and pulled her into the forest with me. I pulled her into a kiss. " Tris, will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes!" " OK. I want you to know my real name, Tobias. I want you to call me that" " OK," she says with a smile. I hug her and we walk hand in hand to the bonfire. I see her brother eying me suspiciously. I give him a smile and sit Tris down. I get her a plate, as well as my own, and then get us some juice. I look at my beautiful girlfriend only now noticing her black A-line short black dress. She looks stunning. I hand her her plate and hug her tightly to me. We eat then head off to first activity. We can really do any activity, but she wants to swim so she goes and changes. I go and put on trunks and join her. We swim through lunch and a few hours later, it's dinner. I go with her to her cabin and wait while she changes and I can't help but peek. She is beautiful. She walks away, dressed now. They go to his cabin where he catches her glancing south of the equator. We get to dinner and everyone is there smirking. One of the boys, Al I think, was glaring at me. We get back to truth or dare and he starts. " Tris?" " Dare." " I dare you to play 7 minutes with me." Tris stands and I hold my breath. She pulls off her dress and sits again on my lap. " Four?"

" Dare." " 7 minutes now." I pull her towards my cabin where we sit on my bed. We lightly make out and just before the seven minutes are over, she softly whispers meet me at midnight tonight by the camp sitting area. Zeke comes in and tells us times up. We stand. I dare all to let me push him into the pool off the high dive. Al asks Chris her biggest fear, moths, then we go to cabins. We all " go to sleep" and when midnight comes, I go to meet Tris.

**A/N- What's to happen? Cliffy! Lol. In case you didn't know, I don't own divergent. I do own my idea's though! I'm going to try for two more updates since none until Friday at the earliest. Please Review! If I get at least 2 I will update by 1 am!**


	3. Chapter 3 Summer Angry

**Uriah POV**

I really like her. It's keeping me up. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and happy. I heard the cabin door open and assumed it was Four going to talk to Tris. I was going to have to ask him how that was..."

**Marlene POV**

I wish He knew. Or acknowledged that he knew. It's so frustrating. I realized why we were st the camp the first day we got here, I'd have to ask Tris if she knew. From what I heard, when everyone realized it, Max would announce it.

**Al POV**

I hate Four! He took her heart away before I even had a chance to show her how much I want her. But if I can't have her, no one can...

**Tris's POV**

I told him to meet me at midnight I figured we could go for a swim. So at midnight, I grabbed a towel and went to meet him. I saw him standing there. " Come on, Four." He didn't look like himself and only Four would know his real name. " OK Tris." I pulled out a flashlight. " AL! WHERE'S FOUR?!" " Oh Tris, it's OK now. I promise. He can't force you into anything." " He wasn't before! Al leave my BOYFRIEND alone." Al stood there in shock. I ran to the boys cabin and got Tobias out. He was OK so I just took him to the pool. " What did he do?" "He just punched me, I'm fine. What did you wanna do," he says with a smirk. I don't talk just jump in discarding my clothes and throwing them out. He does the same and swims over to me. I turn and kiss him, pushing my hips into his. I lick my lips and he kisses me. It goes on for awhile, then we just stand there. "I'm sorry Tobias, I'm not ready for this." " Neither am I." So we kiss and hug but we don't do anything more. We get out after about an hour. Tobias walks me to my cabin, kisses me lightly then leaves.

**A/N- OK I guess that's it for now. If I get at least 3 reviews, I will update by 2 am. Since the next chapter isn't pre written. Anyways, if I get my three reviews, you'll get more story! Yay so review it up!**


	4. Chapter 4 Summer Pranks

**Tobias POV **

I walk into the cabin and all the boys are awake. Zeke was talking.

" OK boys. This is important we can't screw up!"

" So what's the plan?"

"First, we go to the creativity shack and make our zombie costumes."

" OK, then?"

" We put them on and hide in the girls cabin."

So we all walk to the creativity shack. We quickly constructed our costumes and put them on. I wouldn't have done it but I wanted to see Tris' face. We went into their bathrooms and the ten of us all hopped into the shower of the girl we liked. We knew who had which shower because they labeled their showers. I quickly hopped into Tris' before Al could. I looked where others went. Al went into Tori's, Peter Lauren's, Zeke Shauna's, Caleb Susan's, Uriah Marlene's, Will Christina's, Eric Lynn's, Drew Molly's, and finally Edward Myra's. I almost Couldn't wait until morning. When it finally did come, I was excited. As Tris got into the shower, she closed her eyes not realizing I was there. When the screams of the other girls came, Tris opened her eyes and saw me. She almost screamed but I put my finger over her lips and she stayed quiet. I examined the beautiful girl that stood in front of me, then pulled her into me not caring what was happening around me. I pulled her into a kiss. She pulled me closer, if that was possible. And hugged me. And then, I stayed with her as she showered. When she was done, I got out and ran to my cabin, changed and ran back to Tris' where I saw Al on top of her, Tris fighting against him. I pulled him off of her, punching and Kicking him.

" And don't you EVER touch MY girlfriend EVER again."

Al ran out, screaming. He ran right into Lynn, who was not very happy about the shower party this morning and punched him. Tris was now sitting on the bed crying. I picked her up and rocked her back and forth. I hugged her to me. We went off to breakfast then Tris and I parted for cabin time...

**Tris' POV**

We went back to our cabin to be with our cabin members. I walked in and we decided we needed to get back at the boys. So we came up with a well devised plan. And then set off on our quest...

**A/N- I can give you more! I just need four reviews for a new chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Summer Moving?

**Marlene's POV**

This morning, Uriah was in my shower. I was really happy, but also mad. He saw me fully exposed. I thought for sure now he liked me. But I came up with a plan to find out. And the others agreed. Tris came up with her own _sticky sweet _revenge. We also decided to do what they did since that was only fair. So at six o'clock, when they were sure to be asleep, the girls started off. They put a letter by each boys bed and then fixed the recorder. Then hopped into the showers. They set off a buzzer to wake the boys up. Tris poured Honey all over Tobias while he slept. Then she too hopped into the shower. The buzzer went off and the boys hopped into the shower eyes closed, Marlene couldn't help but look down at Uriah his was perfect. He caught her looking and held back a scream by kissing her. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth. She let out a moan...

**Tobias POV**

I woke up to a buzzer. I sat up and saw all the honey. I didn't mind, I'd been through worse. I toke off my clothes and jumped into the shower, my eyes closed like Tris did. I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked up and saw Tris. I screamed but she was kissing me so it was more of a moan. I looked over her and realized something : she was stark naked...

**Caleb's POV**

I got into the shower like a normal morning and was pleasing myself, moaning her name

" Susan, Susan."

When I heard giggling. I looked up. I felt heat rush to my face when I saw Susan.

" I'm... I mean... sorry," I said my voice barely above a whisper.

She leaned in and kissed me. When I got out I saw Zeke and the rest reading letters...

**Tris' POV**

We sat around watching as the boys read the letters we sent them. Zeke finished first.

" Oh My God! Shauna likes me!"

" So does Marlene!"

It went on for a few minutes before it got to Four and Al.. We all thought Four and Al's revenge should be the worst.

" Tris doesn't like me."

" She loves me. Ha suck it Four!"

Four starts crying and Al starts cheering.

" AW."

we all run to the cabin and I hug Tobias. I whisper softly in his ear.

" I don't hate you I love you. How could you think otherwise after our... morning?"

He smiles. I walk up to Al and flick him.

" Al MOVE ON! I don't nor could I ever, like you. Move on!"

Al says nothing and moves towards Tori. They walk out together and come back later smiling widely. Everyone but Tobias and I leave.

" Ready for round two?"

and with that we are busy for hours. We walk outside a while later and see 10 new two person cabins. We turn around to see the boys and girls bunks are gone. Our things are sitting on the ground. We call everyone over and start thinking of living arrangements.

"5 cabins of girls and 5 of boys?"

This goes on and on before Tobias and I speak.

" Why not just who you like with who you like?"

**A/N- Their reactions next! 5 reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6 Summer Move In

**Tobias' POV**

I watched as everyone's faces contorted. Most were happy. I grabbed Tris' arm and pulled her to the first and largest cabin. We got inside and I locked the door I laid on the couch and pulled her on top of me. We um... played around for awhile then went outside for lunch. When we got there, everyone was already there. Zeke broke the silence.

" Hey! There they are! Wonder why they were gone so long."

I blushed furiously. I stood slightly behind Tobias my hand clasped in his.

" Hey, what we do in our free time is between us."

" No need to be all defensive."

" Drop it Zeke. Just because you don't have the balls to ask Shauna out, doesn't mean we should be punished."

" Oh really.."

He turned quickly and kissed Shauna.

" Shauna, I like you. Will you go out with me?

" Sure Zeke."

Then there was an announcement over the intercom.

" Campers, you have all figured out why your here. So I want you all to go to your cabins for the rest of the day and figure out what's keeping you from the person you need to be with."

Tobias and I headed back to our cabin. We actually decided to play chess and it got very heated. **( Did you catch my Breaking Dawn reference?)**

**Uriah POV**

When the announcement came over the intercom, Marlene and I headed towards Our cabin. I decided it was time to talk.

" OK Mar, so we know the rules. At the end of the time here, the guy must propose to the girl he likes. Traditionally speaking, the girl is supposed to be pregnant by then with her first child. Marlene I want to be the guy that proposes to you. I really really like you."

" Well Uri, I'm glad you like me too. I like you a lot. I'm not sure if I'll be ready to have a baby by September, but it's possible. I couldn't imagine having anyone elses."

" No you know what, you'd be ready to have a baby now. You'd be a great mother."

Marlene leaned over and kissed me.

" Aw your sweet Uri."

**Christina's POV**

We went to our cabin. Will carried me in the door bridal style, me giggling all the way. He set me down on our bed and then we went to explore. Our cabin was right next to Four's and it was second largest. We had a hot tub and a pool built in that were moderate size. We decided to go for a swim. While Will went to go change, I slid my clothes off and hopped in. Will came in and his eyes were the size of the moon he took his clothes off and slid something on and well things happened.

**Lauren POV**

I went back to my cabin with Peter. We began talking.

"So Peter what kind of job do you want?"

" I want to be a leader."

" Oh and then the kids would never see you!"

" Yes well, it'd be worth it. They'd have whatever they wanted."

"No it wouldn't!"

I sighed and went into one of the many rooms with a lock on it. Our house was the smallest and it's probably to small for his ego.

**A/N- OK I'm sad that I didn't get enough reviews. I'm posting this because I won't be able to update at least until Friday and even then, I'm going to Taylor swift. So I'd really appreciate if you could review I hope to have at least 5 new reviews. I leave at one today so any after today will count for a new chapter! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 short chapter

**Tobias POV**

Tris and I were in our cabin, enjoying the afterglow. We were both hungry. You'd be surprised what an appetite Sex worked up. She got out of bed, hurrying to change when she caught me looking.

"Don't look!"

" It's not like I haven't seen it before."

" Yeah Yeah," she murmurs.

When I finally get up, Tris is already ready and making breakfast I smell pancakes and muffins. I quickly dress then run out to Tris. We ate quickly then walked outside.

**A/N- OK short little chapter I owe you a longer one. Sorry I didn't update last night. It got crazy and Taylor Swift was AWESOME. So anyway please review I will write a longer chapter for later.**


	8. Chapter 8 Summer Pregnant?

**Tris POV **

Tobias and I walked outside and Christina and Will were the only other people who were outside. I walked over to Chris to give her a hug. We talked for a few minutes about nothing in particular really. Suddenly, I felt really sick. I ran into the house and puked my guts out. Tobias came in and held back my hair quietly coaxing me.

"It's alright baby it's OK."

I finally stopped puking and we went outside. Uriah and Marlene were there with us **( The war never happened in case I didn't mention that.)** and Zeke and Shauna came out soon after and Shauna was yelling very very very did I mention that it was VERY loud? Cause it was.

" ZEKE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIED TO MAKE A PASS AT ME! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! I KNOW THAT I'M SUPPOSED TO FORGET HIM, BUT I LOVE HIM!"

Everyone who was in the pavilion turned to stare at them. Zeke's face flushed. We knew that they were meant for each other but Shauna refused to acknowledge it. I grabbed hold of Tobias' hand still feeling a little sick but at least it was better than earlier. I squeezed him tighter to me. I thought something that scared me, but I knew it was true: I loved Tobias. He was my other half. When they talk about soul mates, it means so much more to me. There are the girl soul mates, those girls who you meet and you know right away that no matter what, you'll love them forever. The best guy friend soul mates who stand up for you and love you unconditionally. And finally, there are people like Tobias. Your real other half. You'd probably never know with the previous society. Which is why they had so many divorces. But I never realized until now, that when I didn't know him, I missed him. This feeling of euphoria that most people wouldn't recognize, I couldn't help but wonder if, no matter how much I hated it, our society was right in there ways of combining us. I cleared the thought. I knew it was a ridiculous. That may not make me a horrible person but it certainly isn't a good thing. I thought it was pretty funny how my day had progressed from puking to loving Tobias to an inner monologue of how I have a love hate relationship for the society. I walked towards the food area suddenly craving walnuts. I didn't know why I had never actually liked nuts before. Stranger things have happened I guess. I saw a new feature on the food shoot. There next to it was an i pad with every food you could think of I randomly typed in some food. A tray shot into my hands. There was a burrito from Chipotle with walnuts on the side. Suddenly, a note popped out of the tube as well. I quickly glanced over it and smiled. It read: "

Dear Campers,

Things are going well, but you will be required to stay for at least a year. As your school years have come to a close, this shouldn't be a problem. Clothes also shouldn't be a problem since there are now 4 girls clothes shoes and apparel stores as well as 4 boys stores. Have a fun time. That is all for now..

Max"

Tobias glanced over it. We ate then went back to our cabin I went into the bathroom and noticed two things:

a pregnancy test

two notes

I looked at the first note:

" Please take this test and then visit the store downtown called Dr. Jo's."

Then the second :

" Hey Tris let's go shopping!"

Then I did something I never thought I'd have to do. I took a pregnancy test and waited the three minutes. I waited and every second it felt slower and slower. Then, the three minutes were over. I slowly stood up and looked over the edge of the counter at the pregnancy test sitting there...

**A/N- OK then guys what do you think? You might think it's a little fast and I'm sorry if you don't like it. But if u don't then please don't leave hate. Taylor Swift would not appreciate that. Meanness. Haha I just quickly wanna thank DweedleDoo for your amazingly kind review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Summer comfort

**Tobias' POV**

When we got into the house, Tris went straight to the bathroom. I waited outside for her but she had been in there for almost 20 minutes and I started to hear her crying so I ran over the door was ocked so I busted it down with a single kick. I looked at Tris crying over the counter and realized I would do anything for her because I loved her.

**Tris' POV**

I stared disbelievingly down. If someone walked in they would think I was looking at the pregnancy test but I wasn't I was looking at my stomach. I started crying, choking on my sobs. Tobias kicked down the door and ran over holding on to me and then, he looked down. And I'm sure what he saw surprised him. When he looked up at me, it really hit me: I'm pregnant. The two lines on that stick told me that.

"Tris I-"

" No I know Tobias..."

With that, I ran out the door. I started running, tears streaming down my face. I got to Dr. Jo's and ran inside. I gave my name and almost immediately a nurse was with me. We walked into a room with a screen. She put some cold stuff on my belly and rolled it around . i looked at the screen and saw a tiny heartbeat. So I was pregnant. I walked around for awhile until I found my way into a shop. I looked around, bought a few things then left running right into Christina. I realized that tears were still streaming down my face and Chris did at the same time.

" What's wrong Tris?"

" C-Chris I-I-I'm p-p-pregnant."

" REALLY?!"

"Y-Yes.."

" How does Tobias feel about all this?"

" I don't really know... I walked out before he could tell me."

" Oh Tris."

she wraps me into her arms and we stand there in an awkward side hug. I tell her I have to go and silently walk home. I walk in and see Tobias sitting on the couch. When he sees me, he walks over to me and wraps me into a hug, his chin comfortably rests on my head because of the height difference.

I hug back and whisper so softly I thought he couldn't hear

"I love you."

" I love you both."

and with that I'm more content than ever. I bring up something I'd been thinking a lot about.

" I have names."

" what are they?"

" For a boy, I was thinking Connor Max Eaton."

" I love it. Do you have a girl?"

" Taylor Ashlee Eaton."

" I love those names. Are we going to be open about it?"

" I want to yeah."

So with that, it was decided. I would have Tobias' child whether it be Taylor or Connor. Later that night I got a phone call that made me drop the phone and faint.


	10. Chapter 10 Summer Quads!

**Tris' POV**

"... Tris... Tris!"

" hmm?"

" You fainted."

" Oh. Did I?"

"Yeah. Do you remember what the doctor said?"

" No."

" I guess I get to break it to you then..."

" What?"

" We're not have one baby..."

"2?"

"Yeah... well sorta..."

" 2 girls?"

" And two boys."

" I'm having quadruplets?!"

" Yeah baby that's what I'm saying

**A/N- OK Kids that's all for now! Quadruplets! What do you think of the names Taylor,Connor,Zack, and Bailey? Those aren't permanent and give me input. What would you like names to be? Taylor and Connor I'm pretty set on but Zack and Bailey are negotiable more tomorrow! **


	11. Chapter 11 Summer Name Game

**A/N- So guys, I'm expecting some reviews for this. I will be really disappointed if you don't review, so please review. I'm calling this Summer Name Game. It's about July 4****th**** if your wondering and I'll probs have a big party here in the story! They came about March 20****th**** so Tris is 3 months pregnant. I know it's weird time frame but please go with it. I love you all!**

**Tris' POV**

I was about three months pregnant, but by the looks of it 5. The doctor said that I should expect to gain anywhere from 40-100 pounds I already looked to have gained at least ten. None of my clothes fit so I texted Chris and asked her to get me some maternity ones. She quickly came and gave me three bags full of them. I hurried to get ready. Tobias and I were having a party today to kind of let everyone know. We also were going to the fourth of July party Zeke was throwing. I heard people filing in and knew it was almost my cue. Tobias was going to say " Tris and I have a surprise for you..." and I would come out with my honking belly wearing the shirt Christina bought saying " Do you think my quadruplets make me look fat?" and sweatpants. So as soon as everyone was inside, I heard

" Tris and I have a surprise for you!"

I walked out slowly and stood by Tobias. I took in everyone's reaction. It was silent, but then Zeke spoke.

" Wow Four, you must have super sperm."

I blushed a deep shade of red. Then Uriah quipped

" Ever heard of birth control and condoms?"

I was sure I was about the shade of an apple by now. Tobias looked furious. Chris was pissed.

" Zeke,Uriah ever heard of 'congratulations'?!"

There was a collective sheesh from the two and then they moved on.

"Got any names?"

" Well we were thinking Taylor Ashlee-Madison, Connor Max, Zachary Christopher, and Bailey Natalie."

Everyone paused seemingly mulling over the names. Then Christina spoke.

" I like the names, but let's play the name game. We'll put up a sonogram picture of each boy and girl and vote on which should be Taylor, Connor, Zack and Bailey."

" OK."

Tobias and I went quickly to Dr. Jo's and had the boys and girls sonograms printed. We went back and hung them on a wall. We took several pieces of paper, wrote the names and laminated them then quickly stuck sticky tape on the back. Everyone took a turn until it was just Tobias and I. We looked at the wall Zack and Connor were pretty much even. Taylor and Bailey weren't quite as easy. We went up and did Zack and Connor first. Then we looked closely at the sonogram pictures. We decided quickly who was who. Taylor was tilted right and Bailey was tilted left.

**A/N- Yeah so weird chapter but important. I hope we like it. I expect at least 5 reviews**


	12. Chapter 12 Summer Fears

**A/N-OK we're back in business! Hope you like it. Review! By the way I do try to read all reviews and respond as well as check out what you've written/ what stories you like to get ideas so reviews are really important to me! That was really ridiculous by the way Miss Valeria ****Garcia**. **If you don't like my story, don't leave a rude review. That's all I'm going to the way yes he tells her his name and no one else. Have you freaking read Divergent? No? Then don't be a dumb***. Sorry for my rant guys.**

**Tobias' POV**

I was doing my best to be excited. And to some extent, I was. But a huge part of me was scared. Scared that I would be a bad father. That I wouldn't know how to do it correctly. That I would be Marcus. I had seen it before. My mother became abusive to my half siblings. I feared for my child. Or children... Tris woke with a start later that night. She was bleeding. I knew by the way she was freaking out that this wasn't good...

**A/N= Yes it is short. Im not very happy as you could probably tell. Thanks people review.**

**A/N-OK we're back in business! Hope you like it. Review! By the way I do try to read all reviews and respond as well as check out what you've written/ what stories you like to get ideas so reviews are really important to me! That was really ridiculous by the way Miss Valeria ****Garcia**. **If you don't like my story, don't leave a rude review. That's all I'm going to the way yes he tells her his name and no one else. Have you freaking read Divergent? No? Then don't be a dumb***. Sorry for my rant guys.**

**Tobias' POV**

I was doing my best to be excited. And to some extent, I was. But a huge part of me was scared. Scared that I would be a bad father. That I wouldn't know how to do it correctly. That I would be Marcus. I had seen it before. My mother became abusive to my half siblings. I feared for my child. Or children... Tris woke with a start later that night. She was bleeding. I knew by the way she was freaking out that this wasn't good...

**A/N= Yes it is short. Im not very happy as you could probably tell. Thanks people review.**


	13. Chapter 13 Summer Scary

**A/N- Yeah this is going to be interesting. I'm not going to second guess myself. And this is just a VERY hard. I love Tris and Tobias and I love my story. I won't change that for anybody especially rude reviewers.**

**Tris's POV**

I woke up suddenly. I felt something trickling down my leg. I sat up and shook Tobias' shoulder. I knew I was panicking. I rush towards the door. I ran to the car and squeezed my legs together as tightly as I could. As soon as Tobias started the car, I felt like I was going to pass out and I did.

**Tobias' POV**

I ran to the car and sped towards the doctors office. Tris quickly passed out. I was almost to the hospital. When I finally got there, the hospital already had a team waiting for Tris and I. The pulled her out of the car and pulled her onto the stretcher. I followed closely behind the team of nurses. When we got to the waiting room, a nurse sat me down beside her.

"Mr...?"

"Eaton."

"Mr. Eaton, do you understand what's going on?"

" No not really."

" Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

" Tris and I were sleeping and she woke up. She slapped my arm and told me she was bleeding. I thought that was really common for pregnant women until she rushed out the door I grabbed my keys and started driving and she passed out while I drove."

"OK. This situation is very tough to explain. Your fiance is having a possible miscarriage. Do you know what that means?"

I knew in the back of my mind what it meant, but at the moment, my mind went blank.

"i can't remember."

"In a nutshell, it's a very distinct possibility that you could lose One, Two, Three or all of your childern."

"No! There has to be something you can do."

" I'm afraid there isn't Mr. Eaton. The best we can do is save your children and there's no guarantee that we can."

" Can I see Tris?"

" Not until she's stable sir."

"She isn't stable?"

The nurse sadly shook her head, stood up, and left quickly.

I sat in the waiting room all night. I furrowed my brow wondering why there was no new news. I waited and waited. Eventually a nurse came over and told me to eat something. I didn't want to move in case there was an update, but they finally convinced me to eat. After I ate, a doctor finally come out wearing scrubs covered in what I could only assume to be Tris' blood.

"Mr. Eaton?"

" Yes?"

" Your wife is stable you may see her. It might be a while before she wakes up."

"How are my children?"

**Tris' POV**

I was in the house with Tobias. We were fooling around. Suddenly, I heard a booming voice shout

"Tobias! I know your here!"

Tobias stood up tall, resembling a soldier. And in walked someone I recognized as a government leader.

" Ah Tobias! I see you've found yourself someone rather rotund."

" Marcus, you aren't supposed to be here."

This man,Marcus I suppose, had a placid expression on his face.

"Didn't think your daddy could get access to your camp? Ah naive Tobias"."

Tobias' lips formed a tight line.

"Why are you so fat girl?"

"I'm having quadruplets.." I mumble.

He slaps me hard several times and I her Tobias yell. I fall to the floor and see a bright white light.

My eyes open and I look up to see Tobias with tears streaming down his face. I immediately realizze that tears are running down mine as well.

"No babies?"

**A/N I'm so mean! Haha yeah so next chapter will be extremly difficult to right. Please review I need at least two tonight and I might give you another update.**


	14. Chapter 14 Summer Miscarriage

**Tris' POV**

"We're having twins Tris. We lost Two."

I cry. I cry for hours. Even when the doctor comes in to tell me how lucky we are, I cry. I have to stay over night for observation. When they allow me to leave, I have to be in a weelchair and I cry. When we get to the car, I'm still crying and can't bring myself to stand. Tobias gently picks me up and sets me in the car. We get home and I lay in bed and cry. Tobias tries to get me to eat but I won't he says I need to for the twins which only makes me cry more. I'm bawling at this point nothing gentle about it. Tobias is next to me in a stony silence. I could tell he was in shock and the Fiancee part of me wanted to comfort him badly. But there was another part of me who couldn't bring themselves to do anything. I was in shock myself and while I was aware of it, I couldn't fix it. I was sick with sadness. It was something no amount of time could solve. I ate some food,took prenatal pills,and went off to sleep. When I woke up,Tobias was gone and there was a loud banging on the door. I stood up and wiped my face. I answered and there stood Christina, looking very angry. She marched over towards me pushed me gently down onto the couch.

"Where on earth have you been?! I needed you! Will proposed!"

"I-I-I..."

"Don't wanna hear it! Tris I thought we were friends!"

"I had a Miscarriage! I was in the Hospital! Get out! Just Get Out!"

I started to push her out the door and simultaneously hold back tears. But I lost the tears and slammed the door. I locked it and ran to the bedroom the tears spilling over my face. I dried my face and started bathwater. I undressed and looked at my swollen body. It only reminded me that I was carrying three people right now. Myself and my babies. I felt like all the tears were gone and although I knew I wasn't, I felt very empty. I sat in the tub water up to my ears. I was overwhelmed with the feeling of depression. I felt like no one in the world could understand my sadness.


End file.
